


In time

by fanspiration



Category: NCIS
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Crying, Established Relationship, M/M, Oops, Sad, but is it temporary?, car crash, not even the author, really sad, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanspiration/pseuds/fanspiration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony leaves, anrgy after a fight, but when he gets home he realises how pathetic the argument was. He hurries back to apologise and make it up to Tim, but he fails to notice the car coming in the other direction. Sadness, angst, tears, drama...... Everything will be better in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so the beginning of this is a bit odd but please stick with it, it will get better as it goes on i promise!

“Seriously, Tim? Why do you always have to nag me! Big deal, I left a pizza box by the sofa last night. I moved it this morning! It’s not doing any harm!” Tony sighed, frustrated.

“I don’t _always_ nag you! Maybe if you tidied up a bit more often-“

“There you go again! Nag, nag, nag. I don’t know why I bother, Tim, I really don’t.” Tony grabbed his coat and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Tim sat down heavily on the sofa, his head in his hands. 

* * *

 

Tony was seething. He slammed his palm onto the steering wheel angrily. Why did Tim always nag him so much? He loved Tim, he really did, but he was so annoying sometimes!

As he drove, however, his frustration slowly disappeared. Sure, Tim was getting on his nerves, but maybe he’d been a little harsh...

He arrived home and turned on the TV, surprised to see it was on the Music Channel. Must have been Tim.

He laid down on the sofa, closing his eyes. He sat up swiftly when he heard the lyrics to the song playing:

_Are you happy now?_

_Are you satisfied,_

_With the way that you let our love die?_

_So how’s it feel to be_

_On the other side_

_Without me in your life?_

_I was calling you my world, my heart, my everything,_

_But you didn’t give a damn enough to let me in,_

_But know you know,_

_If you want love you gotta give love,_

_Or it’ll disappear,_

_Now you’re all alone,_

_Wishing you could go back to when you had me here,_

_But it’s too late to make it right,_

_And you can’t take back goodbyes,_

_No, you can’t reverse the tears,_

_The truth is hitting you loud and clear._

 

Tony turned off the television, tears threatening to spill down his face. The lyrics sounded like Tim was talking to him, but of course that was stupid. He wiped his eyes, reaching for his phone. He would call Tim and apologise for being such an idiot. He dialled Tim’s number, hesitating slightly before pressing call.

**Beep beep.**

**Beep beep.**

**Beep beep**.

**Beep beep.**

Come on, Tim. Pick up. 

 **Beep beep**.

**Beep beep.**

**Hi, you’ve called Tim McGee. I’m unable to take-**

Damn, Tony thought. What have I done? He grabbed his car keys and half ran to his car. If Tim wouldn’t answer his calls, he would have to see him face to face.

He drove through the darkness, paying no attention to speed limits or red lights. As he neared Tim’s apartment, he slowed, but not enough, and as he turned into Tim’s road, he failed to notice the driver coming in the opposite direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song at the end is Loud And Clear by Olly Murs


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whY AM I MAKING MYSELF SAD

Tim looked up, startled. What on earth was that? It sounded like a crash of some sort. He stood up and walked to the window, lifting the blind and peering out. At the top of the road, two cars were smashed together in a twisted wreck. A crowd was already gathering. It was only then that he recognised one of the cars.

No. It couldn’t be. Could it?

Tim ran out of the building and down the street, pushing his way past various people, some of whom he recognised as neighbours of his 

He reached the centre of the crowd, seeing his suspicions were correct.

 _No._  

“Tony!” Tim screamed, falling to his knees. Tony did not move. He was slumped forward, bleeding heavily from a head wound.

“Are you ok? A lady asked, crouching down next to Tim.

Tim shook his head, trembling. “Tony...” He said quietly.

The lady frowned. “Tony? Who’s Tony?” Suddenly, realisation crossed her face. “Is he in the crash?”  He nodded and pointed at Tony’s car, his hand shaking violently. The lady put a comforting hand on Tim’s shoulder. “You poor thing. Is he your friend?”

“My partner,” Tim muttered.

“Oh, I am sorry, dear. Try not to worry too much - he looks in a better condition than the other driver, at least?” Tim nodded uncertainly, trying not to cry.

The sound of sirens filled the air, and an Ambulance pulled up at the scene. The crowd retreated, allowing Paramedics to reach the accident.

“Excuse me, sir, madam, I'm going to have to ask ypu to move.” A female paramedic stated from behind them.

The woman stood up and spoke softly to the paramedic. “I think this man is in shock. His partner - Tony, I think he said - is involved in the crash. That’s him, there,” she said, pointing.

The paramedic thanked her, then knelt down in front of Tim. “What’s your name?”

“Tim." 

“Do you think you could stand up for me, Tim?” she asked, speaking in a reassuring tone. Tim nodded. He slowly raised himself off the ground, standing shakily next to the paramedic.

“Good, well done.” She smiled at him. “Can you walk?”

Tim shrugged, gingerly placing one foot in front of the other and transferring his weight. His shaking leg almost collapsed underneath him, but he held on to the paramedic for support. Together, they walked to a set of stairs, where Tim sat heavily, putting his head in his hands.

The paramedic examined him. “You’re in shock, and, quite frankly, I’m not surprised. If my partner was in a crash, I probably would be too.”

Tim shook his head. “We- we had a fight. He stormed out. He tried ringing me, but I ignored his calls. I was just so- God, I was so angry. “

The paramedic sighed. “Where do you live?” Tim pointed in the direction of his apartment without looking up. “Then it looks as if he was on his way back to see you, Tim.”

He watched a car pull up next to the ambulance, then looked away. If it was someone who knew one of the... victims, he didn’t want to intrude. He turned his gaze back down to the floor, watching the red and blue lights reflecting on a puddle of water.

“Special Agent Gibbs. I got a call saying one of my agents was involved in a car accident?” Tim’s head shot up upon hearing these words. “Gibbs...” He croaked, frantically searching for his boss’s face in the crowd.

“Right this way, sir.” Tim turned his head to see Gibbs walking towards him with a police officer. “McGee? What’s going on? Where’s Tony?” His face suddenly darkened with a mixture of shock and anger. “Oh no, bot Tony.” He sighed, crouching next to Tim. “Damn it, Tim. What happened?” He asked softly.

Tim shook his head, dissolving into a fresh set of tears. He started hiccupping violently.

“Agent Gibbs, if you don’t mind, this young man is in shock. Please could you not aggravate him any further? He is very upset, as I’m sure you can see.” The paramedic scolded him, putting a comforting hand on Tim’s shoulder.

“And who would you be, exactly?” Gibbs stood up, giving her his famous stare.

The paramedic looked completely unfazed. “My name is Kath, and Tim is my patient. Now, if you could please follow me?”

The two moved to a spot further away from Tim, where they could talk without being overheard. “Ok, so what happened?’ Gibbs asked, looking down at the woman.

Kath gestured to Tony. “This young man-“

“Tony,” Gibbs supplied.

“Well, Tony was driving - rather carelessly, I must add - along the road towards Tim’s apartment, and a drunk driver pulled out. Neither of them saw each other, and they collided rather badly, I’m afraid.” She shook her head sadly.

Gibbs frowned, looking concerned. “Will Tony be ok?”

“It’s too early to tell at this stage, Agent Gibbs. However, I ca say he is in a much batter condition than the drunk driver, who suffered a broken neck and a fractured skull. He died on impact, it seems." 

“How bad are Tony’s injuries?”

“It isn’t clear if he has any internal injuries yet, buthe is bleeding quite heavily from a head wound, and he was two or three suspected broken ribs. His ankle is also quite badly broken, due to the angle and position of th e impact. If he hadn’t been wearing a seatbelt, he would’ve almost certainly been killed straight away. 

Gibbs smiled slightly. “Thank God for small mercies, huh? What hospital are you taking him to?”

“Bethesda,” Kath replied, “Closest, best facilities.”

Gibbs thanked her, before glancing over at his younger agent. “What about Tim? He looks pretty traumatised.”

Kath followed his gaze. “Yeah, he’s in shock. Then again, wouldn’t you be? It’s not surprising, considering...”

Gibbs frowned. “I never knew McGee - I mean, Tim - cared that much about Tony.”

Kath looked confused, then asked quietly, “Did you not know they were partners, Agent Gibbs?”

“Of course, they’ve been work partners for years. I’m their boss.” He paused. “What sense of the word ‘partners’ are we talking about here?

Kath hesitated, before saying, “As in, more than friends. Tim said they had a fight, and Tony left a few hours ago. We presume, from the position of the crash, that Tony was on his way back to see Tim.”

“Right, well...” Gibbs said, confused. “Thanks.” He made his way back to where Tim was sat.

“Why didn’t you tell me, McGee?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tony's car was in the crash."
> 
> Abby gasped. "He's going to be so annoyed! He loves that car! It's like his- Oh. You mean, he was... In the crash?"

"Why didn't you tell me, McGee?"

The younger agent looked up in surprise, then went red and pointedly avoided Gibbs's gaze. 

"Tim? Why didn't you tell me about you and Tony?"

McGee shrugged, looking down, and Gibbe sighed. "I'm not angry, Tim. Just confused. Why?"

"Rule 12," Tim mumbled. 

"Rule 12 my ass. We both know that's not the answer I was after."

Tim shook his head, tears splashing onto the ground, but didn't reply. 

"Were you ashamed?" Gibbs asked. "Did you think  _I_ would be ashamed? Angry?"

Tim hesitated slightly, then nodded. "Some people don't react so well to-"

"Id you weren't in shock right now, McGee, I'd headslap you into next week. Of course I'm not angry, or ashamed. I'm happy for you."

Tim looked up in surprise. "What?"

"Sure. I always knew there was something between you. I jit's never realised you knew it too." Gibbs smiled at him, then they say in silence for a moment.

"So, what did Kath say? How's Tony?"

When Gibbs visibly hesitated, TI'm frowned. "He's ok, right?" He asked, panic clear in his voice. "He will be ok?"

Gibbs sighed. "They... They don't know yet, Tim." He put a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "They're doing all they can." He looked up, hearing a commotion, then groaned. "This night is getting better and better," he muttered, pointing to where Abby Scuito, resident NCIS forensic scientis, in full goth gear, was in an argument with a police man who would not let her cross the tape. 

"Hey, Abs," he said when he reached them.

The policeman looked at him in surprise. "You know this crazy chick? She claims to be with NCIS." He rolled his eyes at Gibbs, chuckling. 

"She is," Gibbs answered, reaching out and lifting the tape, allowing Abby to duck under it. The policeman muttered a hurried apology, face reddening, then stepped away.

"What's going on?" Abby demanded, turning to face him. "I got a call from Vance saying that there had been an accident outside Timmy's apartment - actually, he said Agent McGee's apartment because he's Director Vance and he wouldn't call Timmy Timmy because that'd be weird - anyway, he said I should probably come down here because someone from NCIS was involved in the accident, and now I don't know what to think! Is it McGee? Is he ok? Where is he?"

Gibbs held up his hand to stop her, waiting for her to finish. "McGee is fine, he's right there. Come on." The pair walked over to where Tim was sat miserably, head in hands. He looked up, hearing them approach. 

"Hey, Timmy! What's up? I-" She stopped, noticing the tears running down his face. "What's wrong?"

Tim shook his head softly, not trusting himself to speak. Abby leant down to hug him, not noticing when he flinched away from her touch. Gibbs, however, did notice, and beckoned her away. 

"Did you know McGee and DiNozzo were in a relationship?" He asked bluntly.

"What?! Really? Since when!?"

"I don't know, Abby. I didn't know until just now."

"I can't believe they didn't tell me! I mean, I thought I was their friend! Did they not trust me? Why didn't they tell me, Gibbs?"

"Abs, thats not important right now." He sighed and shook his head. "What is important is that Tony's car was in the crash."

Abby gasped. "He's going to be so annoyed! He loves that car! It's like his- Oh. You mean, he was... In the crash?" 

There was a moment of silence as Abby processed this information, then she launched herself at Gibbs. "Is he ok? How badly is he hurt? Is he going to live? What happened? Was he drunk? No, he never drives drunk. Where was Tim when it happened? Is Tony going to be ok?"

"He's critic. They're taking him to Bethesda."

"Poor Tony," said Ababy sadly, looking across at Tim. "And poor McGee, too!"

"It gets worse. McGee and Tony had a fight earlier today, and Tony walked out. He was on his way back to Tim's apartment when the crash happened." Gibbs looked over at the ambulance, hearing the doors slam shut. "We'd better go with Tim."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while, things have been kinda tough for me lately. Hopefully I'll be updating more regularly now!


End file.
